The present invention is in the technical field of skin care products. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of skin rash treatment and scar prevention products.
Significant skin rashes, such as those caused by contact allergens such as poison ivy, oak, or sumac, those caused by contact irritants, and rashes caused by the environment such as prickly heat rash frequently lead to scarring. Scarring caused by severe rashes, especially those caused by contact allergens, can result in loss of feeling and/or movement of the affected area and cause cosmetic concerns, which could be permanent. Rashes itch, and when scratched, can further damage the injured tissue and also lead to infection which can cause even worse scarring.
Products currently on the market address scars by way of reducing the appearance of existing scar tissue. These products cannot be used while the wound is healing and are to be used after the wound has fully healed. Other products treat and/or prevent scars resulting from cuts or burns, but not skin rashes in particular. There remains a need for a treatment to prevent scar formation and reduce excessive scar formation resulting from skin rashes specifically.